What Is Yours Will Be Mine
by AdorablyEvil
Summary: Paige wants to have what AJ has . She starts with The Divas Title but it won't be the last thing .
1. Chapter 1

_English isn't my main language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes _

_I don't own anyone mentioned in this story_

AJ slowly opened the door of their apartament in Chicago. "Their" means hers and and her husband's CM Punk. She just came back from SummerSlam , when she entered the room and saw him standing there , looking at her with sadness in his eyes, she couldn't hold tears anymore and finally she just let them fall . Punk closed the distance between them , and simply wrapped the arms around her .

- "She did it Phil...she did it again" she said crying

- "I know baby , I know" he said gently stroking her head

- "That was the best day of my life when I won this championship , and...and she took it away from me and when I finally got it back...she did it again ! I hate her, I hate her so much !

-"Shhh...everything will be alright AJ , you'll take it from her"

-"No , I won't !" She said crying even more

-"Yes , you will ,honey!" Punk said lifting her chin gently and looking in her eyes"I'm sure of it" he smiled slightly at her

- "You really think so ?" she asked with eyes full of hope

- "Yes , I do" he said wiping away her tears "You're my brave little AJ , when you want something , you get it ! Do you remember it ?" he asked her rhetorical and then kissed her lips softly, and she finally started to believe in his words.

**At the same time**

Paige was sitting in her house . Her championship title was lying next to her , but her name wasn't on it yet . Instead there was the name of the person she hated the most , A.J. Lee ! Ugh , she couldn't understand why everybody loved AJ so much , she was nothing but a piece of trash ! But this girl had everything that the new divas champion hasn't , AJ had friends , had love and even tonight when Paige won HER championship back , nobody congratulated her , but everyone kept consoling and felt sorry for this little bitch ! It was so unfair ! No matter how hard she tried , it was never enough for all of these people , nobody cared about her ! Nobody loved her ! Last week , even her boyfriend left her for some cheap whore ! She hated her life ! But at least she took one thing from AJ , The Divas Championship Title , and it was just the beginning , Paige wanted Lee to feel just like she felt , alone !

**The Next Day **

Paige was standing on the backstage with an iphone in her her palm , her non-title match against AJ was next . Finally she saw her walking down the hallway , but she wasn't alone , CM Punk was walking next to AJ , holding her hand . They stopped a few meters from her , and then Punk kissed AJ's forehead wishing her good luck in the match. When Paige saw the love in Crazy Chick's eyes when she was looking at her husband , some idea crossed her mind . She just smirked and walked away .

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review . Reviews motivate me to write :) _

Paige was changing her clothes after her match against AJ . AJ won the match , but she didn't really care about it , because it didn't change the fact that she still was the Divas Champion . All she was thinking about at that moment was , how to make her plan work . It wasn't that easy since Punk didn't work for WWE anymore , and because she just didn't had any good ideas how to do this yet . But she just had to do this somehow , had to take away the person AJ loved the most , the love of AJ's life CM Punk !

**On Smackdown **

The Divas Champion was on the backstage watching AJ's match against Alicia Fox . Just like on Raw AJ won the match . Paige was really annoyed seeing it so she just left the room , didn't want to watch it anymore . When she was walking down the hallway , she saw John Cena standing there , but he didn't notice her , soon after , she heard AJ's voice . Paige rolled her eyes but kept standing there , watching the scene in front of her .

- " Hi , John " AJ said as she hugged John

- " Oh , hey " he said smiling at her " I just saw your match , you were really awesome !"

- " Thank you " she said smiling as well " After Sunday , I felt really bad , but now I feel like , I can win that championship once again "

- " Of course you can , you were born to be a champion girl , and I just belive in you "

- " Awww , and that's why you are my favorite person in WWE , you always make me feel great " AJ said before she kissed him on the cheek "Thank you again"

- "Anytime , AJ" John said . Then she walked away , leaving him with a smirk on his face . Paige was also smirking when she was looking at the photos on her iphone that she just took .

** Several days later **

Paige just arrived in Chicago . Yesterday morning when she was at the gym with some other divas , she heard that AJ and Layla wanted to go out the next day so that was her chance to talk to Punk . She knocked on the door and soon she heard footsteps on the other side of the door , and CM Punk opened the door . - " Hi !" she said smiling politely at him

- " H-hi" he said suprised

- " May I come in ?"

- " Umm...yeah , sure " and then he closed the door when she walked into the centre of the living room .

- " Umm , so I don't wanna to sound rude , but what do you want , Paige ? "

- " Well , I just wanted to tell you something , and maybe even show you " she said as he was staring at her , didn't know what to say . She smirked and gave him several photos of John and AJ that she took before. He winced when he saw them , he had always been jealous of AJ's ex boyfriend John , but she kept convincing him that they were just friends .

- " I know , there isn't much on these photos but I just couldn't take any photos , when they were in his locker room on last smackdown , but I have to say that they looked like lovers " she lied easily .

- "W-what ?!" he said as anger started to boil inside of him

- "Yeah , I mean , I'm just telling you what I saw . I thought that , since you're AJ's husband , you should know it" she looked at him with a fake compassion .

- "That's good you told me about it , Paige . I really appreciate it , but could you now just..." he started as he was still staring at the photos that he held in his now , shaking hands .

- "Sure , bye Punk" she said and she left the appartament . She smiled to herself , Punk seemed to buy the whole story . She was really proud of herself .

** 2 hours later **

AJ opened the door of their home . Just when she entered the room , she heard Punk's voice .

- "Where have you been ?" he asked with anger

- "I was with Layla.." she started as she was looking at him suprised

- " With "Layla" ?! Are you sure it wasn't John ?! "

- " What John ?" she asked rising an eyebrow

- " Oh , the same John , you were with , in the locker room last Friday night !"

- " What are you talking about , Phil ?! "

- " I'm talking about it ! " he said as he threw the photos on the floor . AJ lifted one of them.

- "Where have you these photos from ?"

- "Paige gave me them , and she said that you two looked like lovers !"

- "Paige?! Why did you even talked with her ?! She lied !"

- "She had no reason to lie , AJ ! Besides I always knew that you're not over John !"

- "Oh , come on Punk , I.." She started but Punk cut her of

- "I don't want to hear that !" he screamed at her and left the house slamming the door .

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews , and please keep leaving them . They really motivate me to write :) _

AJ was sitting on the floor with the photos in her hands . Her eyes were full of tears . She always knew that Paige was a bitch , but she have never thought that Paige could do something so cruel . But that fact wasn't the worst . What hurt her the most was , that Punk believed in Paige's words and not hers . She always thought that her husband trusted her , but now she knew that he never did . John and herself broke down over a year ago , but they decided to stay friends . He was a very important person for her , and she did love him , but not the way she loved Punk . Phillip was the love of her life , she always thought about them as soul mates , and she would never cheat on him . AJ thought that he knew it , but she was mistaken. He believed in whatever Paige said about John and herself and left the house , not even giving her a chance to explain anything . It really did hurt her .

** At the same time **

John heard a knock on the door . When he opened it , he got punched in the face immediately .

- "What the.." he started , touching his cheek . He looked at the person in front of him , it was CM Punk . "...W-what the hell was that for ?!"

- "Oh come on , don't play a fool " Punk started " You really thought `that it will be your little secret forever ?!"

- " What are you talking about ?" John looked at him like at a psycho

- " You were surely happy that I have quitted , so you could have her , whenever you wanted to !" Punk continued , not paying attention to John's words

- " Punk , I really don't know what are you talking about !"

- " Oh , you don't know what I am talking about ?! You slept with my wife , you asshole ! "

- " W-what ?! " John was in shock "AJ told you so ?! "

- " Of course , she didn't ! But you two , should had been more careful , somebody saw you and told me everything ! So be a man , and at least admit it !

- " I don't..." he started but a second later changed his mind :..okay , I'll admit it , I did sleep with AJ , but I do not regret it , you don't deserve her !" He said and a second later got punched in the face for the second time . Punk was staring at him with anger in his eyes for only a few more seconds , and then left the house . John sat on the couch . He was thinking about what just happened , he probably shouldn't have said that he slept with AJ , but the rest was true , Punk really didn't deserve her . John always regreted that AJ and himself weren't together anymore . He wanted her back but she was already married to CM Punk , but he knew that she would be happier with himself , he would do anything for her , and that's why he really hoped that Punk and AJ would finally get divorced .

**An hour later **

April just finished packing her things , she wanted to fly to New Jersey , she wasn't ready to talk to Phil once again , she needed to think about all the things that happend that day. And the best place for that , was her hometown , Union City . When she was about to leave , the door opened and Punk walked in . He looked at her with cold eyes .

- " You know what ,I had a little hope that maybe it really was just a lie , but after talking with Cena , I'm sure it wasn't. " he said with no emotion in his voice

- " You talked to John ?! What did he..." she started "...no , I don't even wanna know , you already decided that you don't believe me ." and she began to leave as he finally saw her suitcase .

- " Where are you going ?!"

- " You shouldn't care about it !" she said and left the house closing the door .

**Several days later **

Punk was alone in his home . At that moment ,the apartament seemed to be even bigger than it really was . He felt so lonely , he missed AJ , even though he knew that she cheated on him , he couldn't stop to love her . He wasn't even angry anymore , he was just sad . CM Punk was sure that if he wasn't straight edge , he would get drunk right now , to forget about it just for a moment . Suddenly somebody knocked on the door , he started to bite at his lip ring , hesitating if he should open the door , but finally decided to do it . On the other side of the door was standing the last person he expected to see , Paige . He just shifted letting her come in .

- " Why are you here ? " he asked closing the door

- " Well , I've heard about..everything , and just wanted to see how you doin' "

- " I've been better " he said simply , sitting on the couch , she followed him .

- " I am really sorry Punk , but she didn't deserve you " she said as she started stroking his arm .

- " I know I should hate her for what she has done to me , but I can't ! I still love her , and I miss her so fucking much ! " he said sincerely

- " I know how you feel "

- " How can you know ? "

- " My boyfriend left me a while ago , and that's why I know you feel alone , but you just need to forget about her just like I forgot about him " he looked in her eyes and a few seconds later she pressed her lips to his . For a moment , she thought he would push her away , but he didn't , instead he kissed her back . Paige wrapped the arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately .

**At the same time **

AJ arrived in Chicago because she forgot to take several things the last time , and because she just hoped that she would talk to Phil and he might finally believe her . She opened the door of their home , and immediately started to regret it . Her husband and her enemy were kissing in front of her .

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry I made you wait so long , but finally here's another and the last chapter of this story . I hope you'll like it :) Please leave reviews and let me know what do you think :)_

Punk's hands were wrapped around Paige's waist , holding her tightly , as he continued kissing her , when suddenly he heard the sound of the unlocking door . He wanted to look at the person who just entered the house but Paige held his face firmly giving him the last hot kiss . When she finally let go of him , he saw AJ standing there. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks , seeing her cry made Punk feel guilty , but only for a moment , he still remembered that she was the one who cheated on him first . AJ was standing still , finally she managed to say something:

- " W-why ?" was the only word she said

- " Why ? " he asked looking in her eyes " and why not AJ ? you think you can cheat on me and I'll be still waiting for you with open arms ? No baby , no more ! I won't let you make a fool of me ever again !

- " Oh , really ? The only person that makes a fool of you is her ! " AJ said as she looked at Paige " but actually you must be truly stupid if you belive her !"

- " Come on AJ , I've seen you with John and I am sure he wasn't your only "friend" that you slept with . Everybody knows you're a whore , you always have been ! You never really cared about Punk so just let him go , you don't deserve him anyway ! Paige said before AJ slapped her as hard as she possibly could :

- " I know you hate me , and trust me , I hate you even more ! But I would never do to you what you did to me ! You're a total bitch ! " she shouted " and you.." she started looking back at Punk "..I wanted to make up with you , I hoped you would finally believe me but instead I see you making out with her ! But you know what , if you want to be with Paige , then be with her , I just want you to know that I really loved you but YOU destroyed it , you destroyed everything !" and with that saying she left the house

**A few hours later **

The former divas champion were sitting in the house , she knew almost as well as her own , her ex-boyfriend's one . She used to live there for several months , and being there again made her think about all the moments she had spent there , she remembered how happy she was over a year ago , but then she fell for Punk and everything changed . Well , she thought it changed for the best , but she was sadly mistaken . The same man who seemed to be perfect then , left her for her enemy now . Thinking about it she realized she did the same to John . And the first thing she did after seeing her husband with somebody else was running back to him . She couldn't understand why he wanted to be her friend , why he even wanted to see her after that . She felt so pathetic . Finally , John came back from the kitchen , bringing her some tea . Seeing she stopped crying , he smiled at her softly stroking her cheek :

- " Feelin' better , princess ? "

- " Yeah " she said smiling slighty , and trying to avoid his gaze at the same time.

- " It's pretty late , I think you need some sleep after a day like that "

- " Yeah , I guess I should come home already "

- " No , I mean you can stay tonight " he said with hope in his voice

- " Really ? "

- " Yes , you can sleep in the bedroom , I'll stay on the couch "

- " You know you're amazing , right ? " she said smiling at him , he smiled back and looking in her eyes , he couldn't help himself , but leaned a little and kissed her. She pulled away at first , but after a moment kissed him back . She thought that if Punk thinks she cheated on him anyway , there's no reason she shouldn't do it right now . She felt John's hands unziping her hoodie and soon after she helped him with his t-shirt as well . When both of them were half-naked he had lifted her and with AJ in his arms entered the bedroom , he put her on the bed and a minute later the rest of their clothes were laying on the floor . AJ had always loved sex with John because he was so passionate and gentle at the same time , this time was no different , the only difference was that John wasn't the one she was thinking about when he was making love to her .

**A month later**

It was 3 a.m but CM Punk wasn't sleeping he was staring at his...umm girlfriend ? He didn't really know how to call her , he was still married to AJ , but Paige was the one that has been sleeping next to him for the last month . She looked so angelic when she slept , but it still felt so wrong . He was thinking about the time when it was AJ wrapping her arms around him , so tightly as if she was afraid he would leave while she's sleeping . He smiled at this memory . Today was the day Paige and AJ would face each other for the divas title . He couldn't help but wanted his wife to win . The Chicago native still remembered when April lost the title , he told her , he believed she would win it back and to be honest ,he still did , even though he shouldn't . It seemed like every day he missed her even more . He just sighted , suddenly he heard Paige's voice :

- " Why aren't you sleeping , baby ? "

- " Well , I've been just thinking "

- " About what ? "

- " Umm..about how lovely you look when you're sleeping"

- " Aww " she smiled and wrapped her arms around him , and he felt like the worst person ever .

**Evening , the same day **

AJ was in her locker room looking at her "baby" , she was now the 3 time divas champion . She was so happy having her title back . The new divas champion was about to leave the room when she heard a knock on the door . It was no other than CM Punk . She just rolled her eyes :

- " What do you want ? "  
- " I wanted to congratulate you "

- " Why ? You should rather be with Paige right now "

- " I just talked to her and..umm..broke up with her " AJ was staring at him suprised .

- " Well...it's not like I care , anyway . I think we need to talk about our divorce "

- " Yeah , that's exacly what I wanted to tell you , I don't want to divorce , AJ "

- " W-why ? " now she was even more suprised

- " Because I love you, more than I have ever loved anybody and more than I ever will ! I am really sorry , for everything..and I miss you so fucking much ! Don't tell me you don't feel the same , because I know you do ! "

- " Oh Punk..I don't know..I just..me and..John.."she didn't know what to say

- " I don't care about John , you left him for me once so you can do this the second time , I love you more than he do , I always did! Please , AJ " she was staring at him for a while before she finally kissed him , and she was kissing him as if her life depended on it . Kissing his girl again was , what he has been dreaming about for the last month , and finally it wasn't just a dream . He was lookin' deep into her eyes when she said :  
- " I love you too " and now he knew the future will be bright , because he is going to spend the rest of his life with AJ , and will never let her go again .

**THE END**


End file.
